


I Wanna Know Just How To Love You

by pumpkinpetals



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, Sharing a Bed, it's like a screenshot, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpetals/pseuds/pumpkinpetals
Summary: I mean it's just them laying on a bed. But it's hella cute. Promise.





	I Wanna Know Just How To Love You

They were laying, side by side, on the bed. Alec’s legs were covered by a blanket and Magnus had placed his jacket on the back of an ornate, upholstered chair. While Alec was stretched out, his feet threatening to hang over the end of the bed, Magnus was curled up, his arms wrapped around himself and his knees bent up towards his chest. Alec’s arm was looped around Magnus and he traced an unfamiliar pattern onto the Warlock’s arm. Magnus had been trying to decipher what it was for almost twenty minutes now, finding it a comfortable distraction.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said into the silence. It almost made Magnus jump.

“You couldn’t change what he felt. He’s already made up his mind about me.”

Magnus closed his eyes and remembered Robert, bursting into Alec’s small room at the Institute, and spitting hurtful words towards them both. He had managed to portal them back to his apartment, but neither of them knew what to do.

Alec closed his eyes and nestled himself half and inch closer to Magnus. A car door slammed somewhere on the street outside and Alec’s finger stopped moving. After a minute of silence, he continued his pattern and closed his eyes.

“Why won’t you tell me what Catarina saw in her vision?” Alec whispered. Magnus shook his head.

“It’s too much of a risk.”

Alec didn’t understand, so he sat up, bending forward to give his spine some relief from the stiff position he’d been laying in.

“You don’t have to tell me names, or places, or when it’s going to happen. I wouldn’t be able to avoid it if I don’t like what I hear.”

Magnus grumbled something under his breath and stood up. He moved around to his desk and wrote something on a piece of paper. Before Alec could try and spy on him, Magnus ripped the page from the notebook and folded the sheet three times. After a moments hesitation, he handed the paper to Alec and laid back down on the bed.

“What is it?” Alec wanted to unfold the paper.

“The most basic information possible. Now it’s up to you as to whether you want to know.”

Magnus looked pleased with himself and, as Alec looked at the paper, he understood why. It was suddenly heavy. It held a moment of his future that was, by all accounts, unavoidable. However, as he lay back down and closed his eyes, Alec was suddenly greeted by the memory of his father’s words. Unable to let another second pass, he unfolded the paper. Magnus looked over in surprise. Seven words were spread out over three lines of the page. Magus’ handwriting was neat yet informal.

_Kissing the man you’re going to marry._

It was cliche, Alec thought to himself, that the only sure moment of happiness he knew was in his future was a kiss. Not that he had expected, or hoped, for something different. He hadn’t expected anything at all.

“Are you disappointed?” Magnus murmured.

“No, but it seems strange that you know who my husband will be and I don’t.”

Magnus’ cheeks turned pink and he rolled onto his side so that he was facing Alec.

“I’m not going to tell you who he is.”

“Good. I want to decide for myself whether I want to marry him, thank you.”

“And you’re not…upset that you’re going to have a husband?”

“No,” Alec replied, “it’s probably the best thing I could imagine.”

Alec felt his eyes dropping closed, but suddenly, a beam of sunlight fell through a crack in the curtains and his breath caught in his throat. Magnus looked like he was soaked in liquid gold. He had never seen the Warlock look so happy. His face was breathtaking and the effect the sun had upon his skin and hair was enchanting. Alec was mesmerised for a brief moment and then the sunlight faded away and Magnus was staring at him. Alec realised he was holding onto his arm and quickly let go, seeing a faint red imprint from where his nails had dug into his skin.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked, his voice low.

“Yeah,” Alec whispered, his face unable to contain his smile.

When Alec woke up, he was still laying on the bed. His head was tucked under Magnus’ chin and he could hear and feel the Warlock breathing softly. One of Magnus’ hands was on Alec’s side and their legs were tangled together, mixed up with the blanket. Alec didn’t realise how nice it was to be close to someone. He found himself sighing softly and pressing his face into the bare skin of Magnus’ neck and shoulder. He was warm.

Magnus’ arm tightened around him as the Nephelim carefully pressed his lips into his skin. Maybe it was wrong, but Alec couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so safe. He eased away from his neck and looked up at Magnus’ sleeping face. His brows were dipped in the middle and Alec raised his hand to touch the Warlock’s cheek and jaw. He could see, and feel, the bristles of his unshaven face. It made Alec’s skin look paler in comparison. Alec let his thumb travel over the contours of Magnus’ face before touching his lips. They were parted slightly, and felt smooth to touch. He let his fingers dance over his skin until he reached his forehead and brushed a few strands of hair away from his eyes. Just as Alec allowed his fingers to glide across his scalp, releasing the scent of sandalwood shampoo, Magnus’ eyes flickered open.

They were bright and pressing and just as Alec opened his mouth in apology, Magnus leaned forward and kissed him.

At first, his mouth was careful and precise. Alec closed his eyes but could feel Magnus staring at him. He didn’t feel very surprised as his own lips moved against the Warlock’s. He felt Magnus’ breath catch and he spread his hand out over Alec’s lower back and pulled him against his body. Alec didn’t mind, and looped some of Magnus’ hair around his fingers, wondering absently how he got is so soft, and if magic was involved.

Alec also tried not to think about what this meant. It was just a kiss. But Magnus cupped the side of his face and held it in place as he began to trail his lips across his jaw and down his neck.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed, unsure of whether his words were intended to stop the Warlock, or encourage him.

“Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll confess, I had no idea how to end this so I just left it hanging, I guess? Also I totally wrote this for something else and edited it to fit this ship - hence Catarina's "vision" lmao. But anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
